


You Are Diabolical

by kkingofthebeach



Series: Boarding School [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkingofthebeach/pseuds/kkingofthebeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to invite Cas home for Thanksgiving break - things get sticky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Diabolical

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of a boarding verse, so it'll just be a lot of timestamps that aren't necessarily in chronological order! if you wanna prompt anything then message me on [tumblr](http://between2devils.tumblr.com/ask) and i'll what i can do :-)  
> (warnings for sub!cas, marking, frottage)

Dean and Sam are over at their mom’s apartment on campus for dinner, something that they haven’t had time to do for a while. Senior year has had Dean trying to get through more work than ever, and he can’t even think about slacking off or doing it half-assed like he might have before; and now that they’ve finished easing the freshman into high school, Sam is always buried in a book or doing homework. Lately it’s been easier to go to the cafeteria with the rest of the dorms, shovel some food down and share a few laughs with friends before getting back to work. 

Tonight feels special though, Mary had cooked up something nice – practically Michelin star compared to the canteen food – and it almost feels like old times again, _almost_ , because of course John isn’t here. Dean and Sam both know that if their mom wasn’t a teacher at the school, they would only see her during vacations as well, but then again, if she wasn’t teaching there then neither of them could afford to attend the school in the first place. Dean is mostly used it to by now, and the hardest part for him was being away from Sam for so long. But now that Sam is here too, Dean can visit his dorm or bring him over or go out into town with him. Dean knows it’s harder for Sam; he can tell from the way he trips over his words and always has something he wants to tell their mom, and is the exactly the same when they get John on the phone. But they’re both mostly thankful that the whole situation works at all, that they can still be a family when Sam and Dean are living in different buildings, and John and Mary have to make long-distance journeys between vacations to see each other. 

Sam is in the living room watching the Discovery Channel while Dean helps with the dishes, and he knows it’s the perfect opportunity to bring up something he’s been thinking about lately. Dean waits until Mary is positioned at the sink and half-distracted by soaking a couple of pans, and he goes about piling up all the plates and glasses as he asks. 

“So I was thinking,” he starts, and Mary stops what she’s doing immediately to turn around and raise an eyebrow.

“What do you want?” She asks, a sceptical look in her eye and her hands on her hips. 

“So remember I told you that Cas’ parents are these big hotshot lawyers, right? Well over break they’re going to be working this big case so they said they wouldn’t have time to do anything for Thanksgiving and Cas doesn’t really have any other family, so maybe he could come to our place.” Dean will be surprised if Mary understood a word of that – he’d meant to ask slowly and calmly, but in the end nerves got the better of him and he’d rushed the entire thing without pausing for breath. 

Mary looks at him for a while, as if she’s inspecting Dean for signs of ulterior motives or just contemplating the notion, before she turns back to the sink and pulls out the pans. “You’ll have to ask Sam if he’s okay with it.” 

Dean doesn’t understand – is that a yes? He hadn’t expected it to be so easy, and it’s not as if Sam would say no _anyway_. But Dean was preparing himself for a speech on how Thanksgiving has always been a family thing for them, and it might be rude to bring along a friend that John has never even met. But there seems to be no resistance, and Dean isn’t sure what to say next. 

“Bring the plates over, honey.” Mary asks, as if Dean had never asked the question in the first place. He frowns, but picks them up and takes them over to the sink, before slinking off into the small, adjoined living room. 

“Hey, kiddo.” Dean says as he plops down on the sofa next to Sam. They sit in silence for a while, both staring at the documentary about Ancient Egyptian gods and mythology, until Dean cuts in. “You’d be cool about Cas coming to stay for break, right?” He doesn’t change his line of sight and continues staring the television, but Sam turns to face him. 

“Doesn’t he wanna go home? See his family?” Sam asks with an air of confusion, and Dean sighs quietly before shifting to look at Sam too. 

“You know his family are assholes – it’s just him and his AWOL parents. Come on, it’ll be nice, we can show him a real family get together and Mom will feed him until he dies.” Sam’s eyes soften and Dean can tell that he’s imagining Cas’ home life, how lonely he must have felt become coming here, and when he goes back home. 

“You haven’t asked him yet, have you? You know that he won’t say yes because he’ll feel like he’s intruding, right?” And Dean wants to flick him in the shoulder for being so goddamn smart all the time.

“Well if we both pitch it to him then he won’t have a choice, will he?” Dean grins, clapping Sam on the shoulder as his excitement builds up. It’s inevitable that Cas _will_ try to worm his way out of it, but there’s no way he can the Winchesters something if they want it badly enough - Cas has a weakness.

 

***

 

It takes almost a week of convincing, but Cas is sitting opposite Dean on Thanksgiving and he looks positively thrilled. Dean isn’t sure how long it’s been since Cas has done this properly, or if he ever has at all, because he hasn’t stopped smiling all evening and has been determined to help with whatever he can. 

It warms the depths of Dean’s heart, seeing him slot into his family so easily. John likes him, even though he was a little gruff with him at first when he thought he was a stuck up, rich brat. But now he’s treating Cas like any other of Dean’s friends, cracking jokes about him having to keep Dean in check and Sam being the one closer to his mental level than Dean. And Dean honestly thinks there’s nothing better than a full belly, a laughing family, with Cas sitting across the table and throwing smiles in his direction every few minutes. 

Sam keeps looking between them, rolling his eyes occasionally when they hold a stare for too long, but Dean knows he’s only doing it to uphold his duty as a little brother. On the inside, he’s quietly pleased that the both of them are making each other’s lives happier, even if it is sickeningly cute. The flirty smiles and kicks under the table are supposed to be kept to a minimum though, because Dean hasn’t exactly told his parents that Cas is essentially his boyfriend. It’s not that he’s ashamed or worried about what they’ll say or anything, he just doesn’t know how he’s supposed to bring that up into casual conversation, so he just says nothing at all. 

The line between subtle and dangerously clear starts to blur when John offers Dean and Cas a few beers though, and they probably shouldn’t be squashed together in the smaller couch in the living room. They’ve only had a few, but it fills them both with a pleasant buzz and strips away a few of their inhibitions, and they don’t even notice that they’re sitting thigh-to-thigh and leaning closely into each other whenever they speak. Dean is practically whispering into Cas’ ear to tell him how Mary always makes the best pies at Thanksgiving and nothing can compare, and Cas’ permanent smile is making his eyes crinkle and Dean wants nothing more than to reach in and kiss him. 

Dean is sure that this is leading nowhere good, so he stands up to stretch and lets out a yawn, explaining how eating so much food always makes him so tired afterwards. Then he turns to Cas and asks if he’s going to bed too, and breaks into a crooked smile that only Cas can see. He nods and gets to his feet, saying goodnight to everyone else while Dean is already heading upstairs. Dean is sitting cross-legged on his bed when Cas comes in, poking his head around the door with his lips pressed together. He closes it behind him and wanders around, looking at which books are on the shelves and what posters are stuck to the walls and who’s in the photos on the pin board. 

“Cas.” 

He looks over to Dean, who jerks his head in an invitation for him to come closer. Cas takes small steps to the bed before climbing on to sit next to Dean, not saying anything, but already leaning in a little bit. Dean twists his fingers into the front of Cas’ shirt and pulls him forward to press their lips together. Cas hums happily into his mouth, letting Dean nip at his lips and lick over them in a hurry. It feels like they’ve unleashed a can of pent-up tension, and Dean is opening up Cas’ mouth and licking his way inside already, pushing up against Cas’ body to feel the warmth radiating from him. 

“ _Fuck_ , I’ve wanted to do this all evening,” Dean breathes, fingers tripping over the buttons of Cas’ shirt as he tries to undo them. “I just – you’re so amazing, _God_.” And he thinks a couple of buttons fly across the room but he doesn’t care, because after practically ripping the shirt from Cas’ arms he can get his hands on Cas’ bare skin. 

Dean really appreciates the fact that Cas is a runner and that it shows. He loves running his hands up Cas’ torso and dragging his fingers down his back to feel every muscle, but there’s also the way he can grip Cas’ hips and feel like he might break him because of his lean frame. He knows he can’t though, so digs his fingers in even harder until he’s sure Cas will be left him hand-shaped bruises. Cas mewls beneath him, slipping his arms around Dean’s neck as he bites back moans at every new touch. 

It’s always the thrill of being caught with them; there’s also going to be a certain lack of privacy when they’re at the dorm, and now they’re in Dean’s bedroom with the rest of the family just downstairs. It makes Dean feel delirious with recklessness, but he really wants to know how loud Cas can be when he’s not hindered by paper-thin walls and potential interruptions. He’s making breathy little sounds into Dean’s ear as he bites at his neck, but only long enough to leave a faint mark that will fade by the morning. So Dean pushes Cas down and crowds over him, sucking bruises into his collarbone and chest and hips until he’s splattered in Dean’s claims. 

Cas’ legs fall open for Dean to kneel between as he unbuttons his jeans and pulls them all the down and over his ankles. Then he’s back at Cas’ mouth, grinding his hips in time with the slide of their tongues while Cas’ fingers are fiddling at Dean’s belt buckle. Cas pulls his t-shirt over his head as Dean tries to wriggle out of his own jeans, and then Dean is slotting back between Cas’ legs with a wicked grin. “You look so fucking good like this,” Dean says as he pushes Cas’ arms up and pins his wrists above his head. “Bared out just for me,” Dean croons, tightening the grip of his fingers as he speaks into Cas’ skin. 

Cas’ head tips back as he lets out a shaky breath, chest heaving with the restraint of staying quiet. His wrists sting under the vice of Dean’s hands, but it just fuels the heat that’s already pooling low in his belly. Dean bites at Cas’ jaw, then moves until his lips are against his ear lobe, saying, “Nobody else gets to see you like this.” It’s not a question and it’s not even a warning – they both know. Dean is the only one who has ever seen Cas writhing and flushed and begging, and they both know that nobody else will get the chance. Not with the series of red and purple and blue marks that stake Dean’s claim. 

“Dean, please,” Cas asks with half-lidded eyes and kiss-bitten lips. Dean’s skin prickles at how goddamn earnest Cas looks, lips parted as he tries to push his hips up to meet Dean’s. Dean wants to take Cas apart and hear the different pitch of every groan, but he doesn’t want anybody else to hear either, so he shushes Cas and gets them both out of their underwear in a hurry. 

Dean blindly reaches for the drawer of his bedside table but all he can grab is a bottle of lotion, so he moves Cas’ wrists into one hand and squeezes the lotion out onto the other. He can feel Cas’ eyes tracking every movement now, watching as he coats both of their cocks at a painstakingly slow speed, Dean’s breath hitching as he takes both of them in hand and strokes their cocks together. Dean pumps them with a loose fist, wanting to drag the feeling out and have Cas squirming and trying to fuck into his hand. He smiles into the crook of Cas’ neck and licks a line up to his ear, and his skin is already salty with sweat over the top of the soap he’s been borrowing from Dean. 

Dean waits until Cas is breathing heavily and trying to break his wrists free, before getting his hand out of the way to roll his hips into Cas’. He dips down hard, their cocks sliding against each other with ease, the pressure hard and hot between the press of their torsos. A moan is ripped from Cas’ throat and the sound goes straight to Dean’s cock, but he has to let Cas’ wrists go to slip two fingers in his mouth instead. Cas’ mouth instantly seals around the digits and he’s licking and sucking at each finger until Dean is breathless and feels like he’s about to shoot his load already. So he takes his other hand and drags it up the expanse of Cas’ chest, his fingers still slick with the lotion as they leave behind a slippery trail beneath them. 

“Look at me,” Dean says firmly, nails scratching over one of Cas’ nipples and eliciting another moan around his fingers. “Are you gonna come for me baby?” And Cas’ eyes practically roll back into his head as he thighs tense up, and he’s holding onto the bars of the headboard with white knuckles when he comes all over both of their stomachs. 

Cas’ face is all soft eyes and sated smiles now, and Dean’s fingers slip out of his mouth as he continues rutting into the dip of Cas’ hip. Cas reaches a hand out to wind into the back of Dean’s hair and he pulls him down for a kiss. It’s filthy and open mouthed as he licks at the roof of Dean’s mouth and the backs of his teeth and chases his tongue, and _fuck_ , Dean thinks about how quick a learner Cas is because he has Dean trembling on the edge until he’s coating Cas’ chest with a broken cry that dies in his throat. 

Dean feels utterly boneless and all but collapses onto Cas, not even caring about the sticky mess between them. He rests his forehead on Cas’ shoulder and presses a kiss to the darkest mark on his collarbone, smiling into the skin as Cas hums contentedly beneath him. 

“You’re something else, Cas.” Dean drawls, feeling warm and satisfied as he starts to come down. He lifts his head up to drink in the sight of Cas in his bed, bruised and marked and blushing with embarrassment. Cas smiles again though, and Dean will never get over the lazy, post-sex, ease that he exudes, and he threads his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“You too.”


End file.
